It's Just Life
by midnight2nite
Summary: read and find out


I glance up to find him staring across at me. He almost smiles but then i smirk and he glances away before returning his gaze and making a scary comment. I cant help but wonder how i can be attracted to him when i am so obviously agitated by his stupid remarks. I quickly send back a comment of my own before turning back to my computer screen. Only to find it has crashed. When my attempts to reboot fail i give it a rough shake which has tony letting forth ripples of laughter. He stands up and crosses to me. I glance him up and down while he informs me that unlike on humans, shaking a computer won't stop it annoying you or make it work any better. I stand up, tilting my head so i can meet his eyes. 'Is that so' i murmur my lips inches from his. His head sways towards mine before he backs up a step. 'hey mcgee' I say stepping aside to let him access my computer. 'Its gona take a while, Ziva, what did you do to it.'  
'Yeh Zee-vah' Tony mutters, stepping over to his chair were i have seated myself. 'were they to busy teaching you how to kill people with paperclips to teach you to use a com..' He breaks of wincing as i grip his wrist in one hand and twist it behind his back resulting in him kneelin to the floor his head level with my lap. 'Take it back...Hairy but' I mutter as I catch sight of Gibbs and release my hold on Tony.  
I stand up and head to the vending machine just as Gibbs head slaps Tony. 'Boss?'  
'For provoking ziva' He says heading to M-Tac.  
I stop a smirk but the let it loose when I feel Tony's eyes tracking my ass down the corridor.

As we get of that Night I pull Abby into a quick girls hug whispering my plan of getting Tony suspicious. She laughs and Tony immediately glances over. 'Care to share the joke' He questions.  
'Not really' abbey replies on my behalf as I nuzzle her neck. I feel abbey vibrate as she stifles a laugh at the look on Tonys face. Pulling away I let my hand run down abbys arm and graze down her hand and fingertips. Letting go I grab Tonys hand and drag him in to the corridor turning at the doorway to blow abby a kiss.  
He heads for the elevator but I drag him across to the stairs. He is trying not show shock but is failing by not resisting.  
I walk down ahead of him at a pace making sure I sway my hips effectively.  
When I reach the bottom he steps up behind me and grasps my hip tightly. I almost gasp but manage to hold back only to moan so softly when he leans down and breathes against my ear.  
'What was all that about' he whispers.  
I relax from my stiff posture my hips resting back between his. I let my lender back rest against his chest and slowly tilt my head back.  
Our lips are so close and he steadily meets my gaze. I glance away and go to pull away swell.  
But he grabs my hand pulling me back into him.  
'The ziva I know doesn't get shy' he murmurs gently. I still don't meet his eye and he releases my hand to tilt my chin so again we are face to face.  
'What was that up there with abby' he says again. Slowly I meet his eyes. His beautiful eyes that are so many colours at once.  
'Neither does the ziva I know in answer to the first part. And the second ...' I hesitate not sure what to say. Abby was hot. We were strictly girl friends with benefits. But that. Was that to tease tony? Was it for me, for abby?  
'Was it meant for Me.' he interrupts my train of thought.  
'umm.. maybe.' is all I can say.  
'You don't it with abby' he says now. I know abby wont mind so I tell him. 'yeh as a girl friend.'

'that's hot' he murmurs and then he is kissing me and i think im in heaven. Its better than the first time when we were undercover. But then i didnt love him. Stop thinking i tell myself. just enjoy it. My eyes flutter closed before he pulls away.  
'you ok' he checks.  
'Just shut up' i say turning to face him in his arms i push him up against the corridor wall. Pulling back to look at him i quickly say ' is this for real' As his 'Yeh; flows from his mouth i cut him of. I bite roughly on his lower lip then kiss him with bruising intensity.  
'Ziva' he tries to say between me kissing him.  
'Zee-vah' he eventually says getting my attention shoving me away slightly.

'One - can we take this somewhere else' I'm nodding as he utters the next part. 'two - if kissing is this painful, what on earth is sex with you gona be like.'

'you can find out when we get somewhere else' is my answer as i pull his arm round my waist and we head of my smirk finally back.


End file.
